Whip My
by Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow
Summary: What happens when each team member decides to put their own little spin on 'Whip my Hair? This happens. Sparrow also helped with this one.
1. Intro

**We got really bored (Again!) so Sparrow and I decided to write some random yet somehow connected one-shots. Oh well… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do *cough* NOT own Young Justice, however sad that may be… and I am NOT Willow Smith, no matter **_**how**_** much fun it would be to sling paint everywhere with your hair.**

****

**Whip My…**

The team got bored and decided to fly around Happy Harbor in the Bio-ship. M'gann was tired of listening to Wally and Artemis bickering so she turned to Kaldur.

"Can I turn on the radio _now_?"

"Yes, please do."

She reached out and turned a knob. The song 'Whip my Hair' blasted through the Bio-ship. Wally and Artemis yelled in unison.

"I LOVE this song!"

"I HATE this song!"

Wally and Robin decided to take advantage of the situation. Wally got up, grabbed one of Artemis' arrows and used it as a microphone.

_I whip my hair back and forth._ _I whip my hair back and forth._

_I whip my hair back and forth. I whip my hair back and forth._

Wally was… whipping his hair…I guess…

Meanwhile, Robin was on the floor doing some pretty cool gangsta moves.

"Who knew you could bend your body that way?" Connor remarked to Kaldur.

"Well who knew a white kid could do all those moves?" Rocket commented, kinda loud considering M'gann had just turned the music off.

"Well, if I quit the hero biz, I gotta have a backup." Robin shrugged. Wally nearly yelled at him, "Dude, you can dance, you can breakdance, you can sing, you can act, you're an acrobat, you're smart, you're funny, and to top it off, you have an EIGHT-PACK! SO not cool! I mean COME ON! How many thirteen year-olds have an eight-pack!"

Zatanna raised her hand tentatively. "Um, Wally?"

He rounded on her. "WHAT!"

"Can I have a list of those accomplishments?"

"Shut up…"

The rest of the week, the whole team had this song stuck in their head. Sometimes though, they liked to put their _own_ little twist on it.

****

**Mwahaha. Sorta a cliffy. I NEED at least 5 reviews to continue this. Is that so hard? Now a word from Sparrow: Not to seem selfish or anything, but I enjoy reviews to me too.**


	2. Whip My Head

**A/N Hey guys, we are in a good mood after 2 hrs. in the pool, so we are gonna continue. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all of your amazing reviews. ( ****«**** Have a piece of pie. Sparrow: Yay! Continuation!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Haven't bought it yet. Still saving up for college. I don't own YouTube either. **

****

I Whip My Head

Kaldur had been swimming to try and get that obnoxious song out of his head. He was doing laps, which he found calming. When that didn't work, he went to the living room to read. He started reading the original _Rapunzel_, but whenever the word _hair_ cameup, he was sidetracked.

As he was repeating the song in his mind, he absently touched his head. _I don't _have _hair, do I? _He looked around to make sure no one was there and started mumbling. "I whip my head back and forth, I whip my head back and forth." While gently bobbing his head. "I whip my head back and forth, I whip my head back and forth." He sang a little louder and a little stronger, now getting into the dance. "I whip my head back and forth, I whip my head back and forth. Aaaggghhh!" _I need to get this out of my head!_

He went over and turned on the radio. Guess what was on, guess, guess! He yelled again in anger and frustration. He silently stood up on the coffee table. _ Oh well, here goes nothing._ He started singing very loudly and dancing, always replacing _hair_ with the word _head._

And _that, _is how the rest of the Team found him when they came back from the laser tag place. All of the girls started giggling, Conner just walked out with a 'what da flip' look on his face. Robin rolled behind a doorway and came up with a camcorder. "This is _so_ going on YouTube!"

Wally just laughed and said, "Kaldur, ya shoulda done 'I Whip My Gills" Kaldur stopped and looked around at everyone (minus Conner) looking at him. His face went red.

"You guys…did _not_ need to see this."

"Too late now! Woah! 3million hits on YouTube already!"

Wally zoomed over to his best friend. "I LOVE the internet."

As Kaldur walked out of the room, everyone heard him mumble, "I HATE the internet."

Robin and Wally cracked up.

****

**A/N Once again, thanks for your reviews. Sorry if Kaldur seems a little OOC but a guy's gotta let loose **_**sometimes**_**, right?**

**Sparrow: Hope you guys enjoyed. We loved your reviews. Thanks all!**


	3. Whip my Fries

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I've been in Alabama with cousins. Sparrow: And I've been sulking at home!**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, Greg Wiesman owns Young Justice. I am not Greg, Wies, OR a man. I also don't own Mickey D's.**

****

Whip My Fries

The Team had gone out to the mall for the day. Wally was yet again complaining about food, or lack of.

"Can we _please_ eat?"

"SHUT UP!" Came from an exasperated Boy Wonder.

"Oooohhhh! Can we go to McDonalds?"

"Wally," Artemis said, smacking him upside the head **(Hehe, I rhymed) **"McDonald's is all the way across the mall."

"Can I speed ahead?"

"NO!"

"Fine, let's just walk then." He said, glumly.

They started walking towards the south side of the mall.

"Are we there yet?" Came the dreaded question.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes! We're here!"

"Cool! Can I eat yet?"

"No, we haven't even ordered yet!"

They all finally order what they want, the guy giving Wally weird looks when he ordered five Big Macs, seven orders of fries, and three milkshakes. (Robin paid, of course.) When they were at their table, the raven-haired boy leaned over to the red-head, and whispered, …, well,_ something_, but Boy Wonder is really good at whispering. Wally looks down at his fries, then back at Robin with a questioning look in his eyes. Robin nodded slowly.

Cautiously, Wally stood up on his chair.

"Baywatch, what are you doing!"

He looked down at her. "I gotta do this." He says. He slowly lifts his box of fries and starts slinging them back and forth.

"I whip my fries back and forth, I whip my fries back and forth, I whip my fries back and forth, I whip my fries back and forth." He started singing, sling fries everywhere.

Robin started beatboxing. There were mixtures of laughs and complaints. And Wally just kept on.

"I whip my fries back and forth, I whip my fries back and forth, I whip my fries back and forth, I whip my fries back and forth."

"Okay," yelled Robin, "You can stop. I won't give it away."

Wally immediately stopped and dropped back into his chair.

"Wait, you were blackmailing him?" asked Zatanna.

"Well, yeah…" Robin mumbled, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Well, what a friend you are." Said Artemis sarcastically.

Wally looks at Robin and Zatanna. "Well, I have blackmail too, you know…"

****

**A/N Thanks for reading, we loved all of the wonderful reviews. We hope you had an amazing 4th to the U to the S to the A people and an awesome summer. We'll try to update ASAP.**

**Quick question, what do you think Zatanna and Artemis should whip back and forth? :P**

**3, Blu J**


	4. Whip my Shirt

**A/N Sorry it took a while to post, Sparrow and I got together and were going to write a chap, but we were too tired.**

**Sparrow: NEXT!**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own YJ, or Supey's shirt, though I do own one very similar.**

****

**Whip My Shirt**

Everyone was watching as M'gann sparred Conner. She was okay, but Superboy was getting angry. She would block most of his punches, and dodge the others. After he tried to lay a blow on her, she darted behind him, and dead-legged him. He fell immediately to the ground.

When Wally stood up, clapped and wolf-whistled is when his final, and only, nerve had been struck. He tore his shirt off **(in that awesome way he does)** and yelled.

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

He charged at Wally. Then, he remembered what Robin had told him to do when he got mad. (at one of them, mind you. Not very cool in battle) He stopped. Black Canary stared at him in awe. _What made him stop like that?_ She wondered.

He lifted his fist high into the air with the shirt still in it. He looked over at Robin, who winked. He then moved his fist forewards and backwards, starting to sing.

"I whip my shirt back and forth, I whip my shirt back and forth, I whip my shirt back and forth, I whip my shirt back and forth!"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

M'gann said shakily, "C-Conner…"

Wally turned to find Robin grinning.

"I taught him that." Robin said proudly.

"I think sparring is done for now…" Black Canary mumbled, slowly walking away.

Conner turned back to Robin, who gave him a double thumbs up, and gave a small smile in return.

****

**A/N Sorry it is kinda short. It's 11:30 PM and we are tired. I know, we're wimps, right? And our plot bunnies are running away from us. Thank you for all of your awesome reviews. We love them! Thank you for replying to our question. We have another one. What should Megan whip? And does anyone have a suggestion on a story to go with Megan? Thank you so much for reading!**

**Sparrow: For all of you who didn't get the blackmail thing, Robin's blackmail on Wally is unknown to us. Wally looked at Robin AND Zatanna when he said blackmail. PM us if you need further explaining. (A.K.A You should get it by now)**

**R&R Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! (Add Dick Grayson's puppy-dog eyes to this) It's just one click of that tiny blue button. Blu J: hey look! The Author's note is longer than the story! Jk)**


	5. Whip my Knife

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, we were busy. And we're kinda tired so this may end up crackish… watev…**

**Disclaimer: No cute quip this time, too tired… we don't own Young Justice.**

****

**Whip my Knife**

It was six-thirty PM and the Team was lying around watching some random, lame show. Wally and Robin suddenly sat up from their comfortable position, lying on top of each other on the couch. They looked at each other and chorused, "We're hungry."

"I'll go make dinner." M'Gann volunteered. **(No, duh)**

She walked into the kitchen, pulled out a tomato, and set it on the counter. Then, she reached for a kitchen knife. As she picked it up, she thought of the song on the radio the other day. She looked at the knife, and decided to wing it.

She then stood up on the island **(Yes, they do have an island, rewatch episode 3 if you don't believe me)**, held up the knife, and began to flick her wrist and the knife back and forth.

"_I whip my knife back and forth, I whip my knife back and forth, I whip my knife back and forth, I whip my knife back and forth!"_

****

Wally was complaining about food, or the lack of, again.

"Can someone go check if dinner is ready? Ooo ooo, notit!" **(not it, just in case any of you are incompetent) (1)**

"Not. **It**."

"I would prefer to stay here."

"I'll hang with fish-boy."

"My spot on the couch is comfy."

"And I'm with magic-girl."

They all turned to look at Robin.

"No."

Wally turned to him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Wally, you realize that only works on you and Roy coming from _me._"

"Yeah, I know… it was worth a try though, wasn't it?"

"No."

Zatanna then turned to him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Zee, you know that's _not_ fair!"

"Yeah, I know. You can go now."

"Fine…" Robin grumbled, walking out of the room.

****

As Robin stepped into the kitchen, he was met with a strange sight. M'Gann was on the counter with a knife, dancing around and singing.

"_I whip my knife back and forth, I whip my knife back and forth, I whip my knife back and forth, I whip my knife back and forth!"_

Robin stepped sideways out of the doorway and stood there, open-mouthed.

As he stared, he noticed that her grip on the knife was loosening.

"M- Megan?"

She turned towards him, still whipping the knife. The knife flew straight towards Robin's head. With a little jerk of his neck, Robin was out of harm's way. The knife stuck in the wall right next to his head. M'Gann flew over to him.

"Robin, oh my gosh, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I wasn't thinking and-"

"M'Gann, it's okay. There was no chance of that hitting me." He turned around and yelled to the living room, "Wally, dinners not ready yet!"

"Aw, man!"

**/N Hoped you liked it! Review! This may be our longest chapter yet!**

**(1) Speakers in order: Wally, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel, Zatanna, Artemis**

**Sparrow: Random fact: In my mind when Zatanna used puppy-dog eyes, she was sitting by Robin.**

**Blu J's Word of the Day: Hilariouser **


	6. Whip my Belt

**A/N We are sosososososo sorry that we didn't post sooner. We were busy and yeah… well, if this chap is good, can you forgive us? Please? We'll give you a cookie. (::) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, there would still be a lot of Chalant. But not in a weird way, like, ya know… know what? Back to the story starting!**

**(Story start) (told ya!)**

Whip my Belt

Robin and Batman had just gotten back from patrol. Robin jumped into the shower and left his uniform on his bed. When he got out, he slipped on his sweatpants and a white t-shirt and headed downstairs for a midnight snack. He still had his utility belt in his pocket; the only time he didn't have it on his person was when he set it on his bedside table at night.

As he walked into the kitchen he realized he was humming _that_ song. He immediately looked around to make sure no one was there.(not that he would be able to tell if Bruce or Alfred was there.)He climbed on the island and pulled out his utility belt, and began to sing:

"_I whip my belt back and forth, I whip my belt back and forth, I whip my belt back and forth, I whip my belt back and forth" _

Bruce and Alfred were up in the library, looking at Bruce's many Wayne Tech projects, when they heard a strange noise from kitchen. "Is that… singing?" Bruce asked, looking at Alfred. "I'm not quite sure, Master Bruce, but I'll go find out.

When he walked in, he saw Dick standing on the island, singing.

"_I whip my belt back and forth, I whip my belt back and forth, I whip my belt back and forth, I whip my belt back and forth"_

"Master Richard?"

Dick paused, and the utility belt continued to swing forward… and smacked him in the face. He then bent over, clutching his face, yelling, "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Then he peeked out from his hands and said in a small voice, "Hi Alfred." He smiled sheepishly.

"I will go get the icepack."

_**Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later **__(JK, that's Harry Potter) _

_**Nearly a day later**_

"Dude, what's up with your face?" Wally asked, ever so polite.

"Omigosh, Rob! What happened?!" Zatanna nearly screamed, staring in horror at the ginormous black eye **(A/N they can see it around his glasses) ** and bruised nose on Robin's face.

"As much as I appreciate the sympathy, I'm fine." Robin said.

"Rough night out, huh?" Wally asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"No, I just… um… whacked my face with my…um… utility belt…"

Wally turned and started walking out of the room, saying, "And you guys think _I'm_ the stupid one!"

**A/N Hope you liked it. Please remember the three R's: Read, Review, and… re, re… um… -joice? Reread? Re… ROBIN!**

**Sparrow: We're kinda running low on story lines and we still have Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket and a secret bonus chapter!**

**Blu J's word of the day: gihugeic. That's gi-huge-ic. It's just taking the gant out of gigantic and replacing it with huge!**


	7. Whip my Weave

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry, sorry don't yell at us. But we had school and dance and...yeah... So, we're back so just be happy!**

**BEGIN**

**Whip My Weave**

Rocket sat alone in the cave, the rest of the team of the team had left to go watch a movie. A chick flick, ugh, why did it have to be a chick flick? So she just refused to go. Unlike everyone else, she had actually like the song that played that day in the Bio-ship and she thought it would be cool to have long enough hair so you could paint around, but alas, that would be unconventional. She sat there humming what everyone had called '_that_ song'.

She then thought_ I wish I could whip my hair, I don't have enough of it , I do have a weave..._

She then stood up on the couch, and yelled at the top of her lungs,

_I whip my weave back and forth,_

_I whip my weave back and forth,_

_I whip my weave back and forth,_

_I whip my weave back and forth!_

You know, in that awesome voice of hers, ocassionally becoming pitchy, but always coming back down to perfection.

As always, _someone _had to come in at that moment. Black Canary walked in, looking around for the noise. She saw Raquel, still singing at the top of her lungs, standing on the coffee table.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and mumbled, "Why do I have to put up with these kids..."

And of course the rest of the Team walked in, Robin and Zatanna unconsciously holding hands. Rocket stops immediately and stares at Dinah indignantly.

"Oh yes," Canary continued, "and then we have the couple drama."

Robin and Zatanna immediately dropped hands, Robin folding his arms and Zatanna shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, BC, you know you love us." Artemis said, a smirk playing across her lips.

Wally zoomed up next to Dinah and said, "But you love me most."

"Baywatch! She's in a relationship. And you are too!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Wally rolling his eyes, "I'm dating a harpy."

"Baywatch, I'm gonna murder you!"

"Be back in a Flash... or maybe not..."

"Goodbye, my dear friend." Robin said, bowing. "I will truly miss you. And in the small chance that you survive... nevermind, there is no chance of that."

"What!?"

"Run, Flash-boy, RUN!"

"WALLACE!" Artemis yelled, nocking her bow.

"Can I go back to my singing now?"

**END**

**A/N Dang, that was fun to actually talked about it **_**before**_** typing it. (Sparrow: And practically acted it out too!) Well, we hope you enjoy it as much as we did. Remember, R&R! Love you guys!**


	8. Whip my ArrowWand

**A/N We are sososososososososo sorry you guys! We have just been crazy busy and have had writers block on this story. But we're back. Because we are the authors that you guys need, but not the ones you deserve. ;)**

**Disclaims on chap 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Whip my Arrow and Wand (Joint chap!)

Zatanna and Artemis wanted to have a sleepover at the cave, so they convinced everyone to go somewhere else. (And Wally had his butt handed to him on a silver platter.)

They looked through the movies. The A-Team, Star Wars Trilogy, Eragon, Lord of the Rings Trilogy, The Lorax, Indiana Jones, Taken 1 & 2, Avengers, Thor, Spiderman, Iron Man 1 & 2, and… Harry Potter.

"Yes!" they both chorused.

During the movie, they both realized how the 'swish and flick' of Wingardium Leviosa seemed a lot like they were… whipping their wands.

Thinking back on that fateful day…

Zatanna: _That was a great day. And Wally came through on his promise to get me that list!_

Artemis: _I hate that song and I hated that day… wait, Zee!? What are you doing!?_

Zatanna stood up on the couch, pulling out her wand, and calmly stating, "I can do that too."

Artemis just stared at her in shock and awe.

_I whip my wand back and forth; I whip my wand back and forth_

_I whip my wand back and forth; I whip my wand back and forth_

"Uhg… you're doing it _wrong!"_

Zatanna stopped singing and glared at her best friend.

"Well, Miss Too Proud to Sing. If I'm doing it wrong, show me how to do it right."

_Well, here goes nothing…_

Artemis reached into her quiver and pulled out an arrow. She stood up and began to sing.

_I whip my arrow back and forth; I whip my arrow back and forth_

_I whip my arrow back and forth; I whip my arrow back and forth_

Zee chimed in with her own:

_I whip my wand back and forth; I whip my wand back and forth_

_I whip my wand back and forth; I whip my wand back and forth_

It was all fun and games until Batman walked in. **(A/N but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked)**

He looked at the two, nodded, and remarked "You should go on the road with that." Then he walked out.

They stared at each other.

Artemis opened her mouth and stuttered, "B-batman has a-a sense of-of _humor_?!"

Zatanna gasped and yelled, "Batman… just made… a joke! Batman just made a joke! Oh my gosh, I've gotta call Rob!" With that, she ran out of the room.

**Fin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Wow. That was fun. OK, we need your opinion. Who do **_**you**_** think the bonus chap should be about? Put your answer in a review. (You could also add in what you liked!) **

**Also, tell us what the reference from both the authors notes are!**


	9. Whip my PJO Style!

**A/N: Hey guys, so it's been a looooooong time since our last update. W****e can explain, but we're also lazy so we aren't going to. But there is a plausible reason, so don't get _too _mad at us. And hey, at least we're updating! **

**Anyways, we have decided to extend this storyline to multiple fandoms. If you don't like that fandom, don't read that chapter. We still do have the secret bonus chapter, and it's almost done(lies) and we can add that at the end. This chapter is the first of our three Percy Jackson Whip Mys, with three characters apiece.**

**Well, on to the story!**

********BEGIN**********

It had been a pretty average day for Dakota: running around Camp Jupiter, drinking Kool-Aid, telling newbies what to do, drinking more Kool-Aid, polishing the armor in the armory, oh, and did I mention drinking Kool-Aid?

Now he was in the pavilion drinking Kool-Aid and annoying the _Lares_. Once he got bored of that, Dakota went to his cabin to drink some more Kool-Aid.

It wasn't too long before he was lying on the floor, coming down from a sugar high. Of course, it was at that moment Percy, Hazel, and Frank just _had_ to come in.

"Dakota, you are _such_ a Kool-Aid junkie." Percy commented as he walked to his bunk.

"I prefer the term 'Kool-Aid addict'." Dakota said in a Jack Sparrow like way.

Then Dakota abruptly stood and began to sing/yell, _"I whip my Kool-Aid back and forth!_ _I whip my Kool-Aid back and forth! I whip my Kool-Aid back and forth! I whip my Kool-Aid back and forth!"_ Sloshing his red drink all over the place as he did so (ok, maybe he wasn't off his sugar high quite yet).

The trio that had just entered stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, then slowly backed out of the room, leaving the teen once again on the floor giggling like the Joker.

**Yeah, Breakline!**

It was a quiet day on the Argo II, a day that really doesn't need much explaining. That was until Leo came on the deck and said, "Guys, look! I can juggle!"

Then he conjured a fire ball and began to do a motion that was most certainly _not _juggling. It actually looked a bit like a motion you would use to flog someone with a whip.

Then Leo began to sing, _"I whip my fire back and forth, I whip my fire back and forth, I whip my fire back and forth, I whip my fire back and forth."_

To impress the imaginary ladies, Leo then tried to toss his fire ball really high, and it ended up flying across the room and landing on Frank's head **(A/N: Sounds like me and BJ's New years celebration)**.

Said person started running around the room, screaming intelligible words in Latin. Finally he stopped, smacked his forehead, and turned into a salamander. The fire now extinguished, Frank turned back into his normal human self.

"Why do we let Leo show us anything?" Jason asked, a weary expression on his face.

"I'm going to hurt you, Valdez!" Frank yelled with a 'HULK ANGRY' look on his face.

Leo screamed - a manly scream, mind you, just a few octaves higher than a soprano- and ran out the door, Frank on his heels.

The rest of the group heard a crash, a yell of "RAGE!" another high pitched scream, a cry of "I regret nothing!", lots of footsteps running back and forth, many calls of "Leedle, leedle, leedle," and then... silence.

Piper slowly turned to the rest of them and asked, "You think Leo will be okay?"

It was Hazel who replied: "At best, he'll just be maimed... And that's being optimistic."

Percy decided this was a good time to join the conversation. "Can we get back to eating now? I'm _really_ hungry."

Annabeth looked at him, pointed the door, and said, "Seaweed Brain, just go."

**More breaklines!  
**

Annabeth sat in her room, massaging her temples. She'd been stressing out majorly about the whole Mark of Athena thing, and many more Demigod-ish problems.

Her mind drifted to a stress-relieving technique Percy had taught her. Then her eyes drifted to the baseball cap her mother had given her, the one that didn't make her invisible anymore. _Well, if it doesn't do anything else..._

Annabeth grabbed her cap and stoop on her chair.

_"I whip my cap back and forth, I whip my cap back and forth, I whip my cap back and forth, I whip my cap back and forth."_ She sung at the top of her lungs. Then she put a bit of hip motion into it. Which caused her to fall off her chair.

And that's when she noticed Piper standing in the door way, mouth hanging open.

"Piper, you say one word," Annabeth said threateningly.

"Don't worry," Piper said quickly, putting her hands up. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Good,"

Piper quickly ran out of the room before Annabeth could change her mind about not hurting her.

Which left Annabeth with her thoughts. _Yeah, I do feel less stressed. _Annabeth laughed. _Thank you, Percy._

_*******END*******_

**A/N So, these were pretty fun to write... tell us what _you_ thought in a review! Please! 3  
**


End file.
